


Own brand of comfort

by ginnyvos



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/pseuds/ginnyvos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohststories are scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own brand of comfort

“Koumyou…”

Koumyou slowly woke up, finally figuring out that the small voice that had woken him was was his son – foster son, if you wanted to get technical about it, but to him Kouryou was nothing less than a son.

“What’s the matter Kouryou?” The boy had a look of distress on his face and he looked like he is in need of a big hug. At five though, Kouryou had decided that he was a big boy and didn’t need such childish things as hugs from his father. Koumyou silently agreed to disagree with the boy.

“There is… I mean, in my room! I can’t sleep there and-”

The boy looked ashamed of himself. He was far too serious, his Kouryou, far too determined to grow up. If it was up to Koumyou, he’d make him promise never to grow up. Never to give up the childish innocence that he could already see fading in too serious purple eyes. Now though, now there was a small child at his bed, and no matter what Kouryou might think, he was going to treat him as such.

“Calm down Kouryou…” he smiled and pulled the boy closer, despite his promise not to hug him. This couldn’t really be counted as a hug anyway. It was than that he noticed his son was shaking. “Now tell me what’s the matter,”.

Kouryou blushed, but let himself be gathered close to his father, just for this once. It’d been  _scary_! “I- I woke up and- and there was a- a man… In my room! He was all white and shiny and- and I was scared!” He buried his head in Koumyou’s shoulder, not wanting to show him the tears that where gathering in his eyes.

“A man…? You mean a ghost? My, that does sound scary,” Koumyou gathered the child even closer, caressing the soft blonde hair. “I agree, we can’t have you sleeping in a room that has a ghost in it. For tonight, you will sleep here. No discussion!” his voice was strict, but with a hint of a smile in it.

Kouryou looked up at him now, forgetting all about the tears. “Really?”

Koumyou smiled and nodded. It was good to see that his son has at least a little bit of child left in him, despite the other monks’ best efforts to chase it out of him. Speaking of the other monks…

“Kouryou…” He waited until he had the boy’s attention. “Did the monks tell you stories again?”

“No stories… They said it was really real! Kyoko said so! That there is a ghost ra- roading- roa-”

“Roaming?”

“Yeah, roaming. There is a ghost roaming around the temple and that it likes to eat children and-” Kouryou had started shaking again and fell silent.

“Shh…” Koumyou suited and pulled Kouryou on the bed with him. “For tonight, you can sleep here. And tomorrow I will personally go to your room and make sure that no ghost can enter it ever again, alright?”

Kouryou nodded a bit and snuggled up to his father, as he’d done many times in the past after bad dreams.

Koumyou couldn’t help but smile even as he resolved to go and have a good long talk with Kyoko in the morning. He  _would_ make sure no more ghosts would roam Kouryou’s rooms.

~*~

“Sanzo, Sanzo wake  up !”

It took Sanzo a moment to figure out where that hushed voice came from. Than his eyes focused on a small monkey in pyjama’s, tugging on the edge of his blankets. It’d been two weeks since he’d brought Goku to the monastery, three days since the monkey agreed to ‘be a big boy and sleep in his own room’.

He groaned. “Goku… What the hell are you doing here? And why aren’t you asleep?”

“But Sanzo…” Goku’s voice was still hushed, if a bit whiny. That was strange. Normally, the kid didn’t lower his voice for anyone or anything.

“What?” he had a lot of work to do the next day. He didn’t have time for this and needed his sleep.

“I- there- there was someone in my room!”

“In your room? Nonsense. Who would want to come to your room in the middle of the night?”

“But there was!” The full whine was out now and Sanzo realised he’d have to see this through. Again.

“Alright than. Who was in your room?”

“He was all white and shiny and that should be pretty but it was  _scary_  Sanzo!”

Something in his head clicked, an old memory maybe, but he couldn’t quite recall why that sounded so familiar.

“That’s nonsense Goku. There are no white and shiny men in your room,”.

“But Sanzo…! There is, just like Kyouraku said there would be!”

Something in Goku’s voice, in his eyes, in what he said, made a strange tightness take over his chest. There was real fear there, childish fear maybe, but fear all the same. He sighed. “What did Kyouraku say to you?” he asked, trying to keep in the exasperation he was feeling.

“That there was this man, a monk he said, and he died! And that he’s still in the monastery – I didn’t really get that part, if you’re dead, you can’t still be there, right? -  but he’s still there and he wants to hurt people and he doesn’t like small boys that take up Sanzo’s attention and-”

Sanzo sighed. Stupid, useless, jealous pieces of trash that called themselves monks. Did they really think this kind of shit was funny? He, for one, didn’t think so. He sighed again, lifting his blanket. “Get in here monkey, you can sleep with me for the night. Tomorrow I’ll go and make sure that ghost won’t come near you or your room ever again,”.

He would, too. He’d have a nice long talk with this Kyouraku and if he had any say in it, the man would be on sanitary duty for the next  _year_. The other monks would be happy not to have to do it, at least. Who did he think he was, scaring little kids because of petty jealousy? Stupid asshole. Ghosts… It couldn’t get any more stupid than that. And of course Goku believed the guy. Stupid dumb monkey...

Nonetheless, he pulled Goku close and allowed the boy to happily snuggle up to his body. Well, at least they’d both get some sleep this way.


End file.
